


Wanderer

by FlameofDante



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Legolas Greenleaf/Eragon Shadeslayer - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Kutukan dari ramalan itu benar-benar membuat Eragon tidak bisa kembali ke Alegeasia. Secara harafiah, benar-benar tidak bisa kembali. Karena kutukan itu telah melemparkannya pada dunia baru yang mereka sebut Middle-Earth. Petualangan baru telah menantinya karena tidak pernah ada yang bisa merubah asal usulnya sebagai seorang Penunggang Naga, sekalipun ia terjebak di dunia berbeda.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sudah terkurung lama dalam laptop sejak 2018 lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk mempostingnya bukan untuk membuat komitmen baru, tapi hanya ingin berbagi. Jika ada waktu dan keinginan mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya, tapi dengan banyaknya fanfic yang sedang ku kerjakan sekarang. Tampaknya itu akan jadi komitmen yang sulit.
> 
> Tanpa menunggu lagi, silahkan membaca!

Suara riuh rendah terdengar di sepanjang jalanan berlumpur yang dipenuhi tenda-tenda penjual. Sesekali derak kerikil terdengar dari roda kereta yang melintas, bergantian mengirimkan barang dagangan dan tampaknya tak kan segera berakhir sampai mendekati awal musim dingin; itu pun jika salju tidak langsung tinggi. Penduduk desa memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini untuk membeli persediaan makanan mereka, terutama mengetahui jalanan di luar sana tidak seaman dulu. Siapa tahu kapan para pedagang ini tak lagi muncul, mengingat perjalanan diluar sana tidak hanya berbahaya karena Orc dan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan lain, tapi juga para bandit.

Tapi diantara kumpulan orang-orang yang berbicara kasar dan tertawa keras itu, seorang pria tampak lain dari pada yang lain. Ia berjalan tanpa suara, tak menarik perhatian, menyelinap diantara mereka yang menjajakan barang dan tawar menawar. Dengan lincah ia melompati gagang pegangan dari gerobak kayu yang terjatuh, menghindari cipratan lumpur disekitarnya. Sebelum kembali menyelinap ke dalam kerumunan. Dan keberadaannya dengan mudah terlupakan, tenggelam dalam keramaian.

Penduduk desa menemukannya lagi duduk di satu-satunya kedai di daerah perbatasan ini, menyeruput ale-nya dalam keheningan. Tidak tampak ingin bergabung kerumunan petani yang mabuk, pedagang yang menceritakan perjalanannya atau tarian dari musik eksotis dari tempat jauh yang sedang dimainkan. Tapi seandainya mereka teliti, atau terlatih, mereka mungkin menyadari; kepala pria itu sedikit meneleng dari balik tudungnya yang menutup sebagian besar wajah, mencuri dengar. Sesekali ia menyesap ale-nya, tapi matanya tajam mengawasi. Tempatnya duduk dipilih sebagai tempat sempurna dimana ia bisa dengan mudah melihat pintu keluar dan jendela untuk kabur.

Sesaat setelah keriuhan festival sedikit mereda, dan orang-orang mulai beranjak, pria itu perlahan bangkit. Dengan langkah yang tidak mengganggu angin, hingga tampaknya ia seperti tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan penjaga bar saat ia sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, sir?" kata pria tua dibalik meja bar yang tangannya masih sibuk menggosok gelasnya, bertanya sambil berusaha mengintip ke balik lipatan tudung yang menutupi wajah sosok misterius itu.

"Aku ingin memesan kamar untuk beberapa malam, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan uang yang digunakan disini."

Folgar, sang penjaga bar sekaligus pemilik kedai itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara beraksen yang merdu bak penyanyi-penyanyi di balairung istana seandainya deskripsi dari apa yang diceritakan para pendongeng itu benar.

"Tentu, sir. Karena ini daerah perbatasan, kami tidak membatasi antara uang Rohan atau Gondor, ataupun yang lain. Terutama karena para pedagang yang datang dari jauh. Kau bisa memperlihatkan uang-mu, dan aku akan menentukannya."

Pria itu meletakkan beberapa koin di atas meja bar. Jenis koin yang bagus, yang sangat jarang ditemukan bahkan di wilayah ibu kota sekalipun. Pria tua itu mengamatinya dengan satu mata dipicingkan, mendekatkannya pada cahaya, _ya, ini jenis koin yang sangat bagus._ "Koin dengan kualitas yang sangat bagus, bahkan tidak mungkin ditemukan di ibu kota. Anda telah bepergian dari tempat yang sangat jauh, sir—" pancingnya. Tapi pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar, "Anda bisa membayarnya kurang dari setengah koin ini, sehingga aku perlu memberimu beberapa koin perak untuk kembalian. "Fulor akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar," pria tua itu mengangguk pada bocah remaja yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. Sebelum pergi, pria misterius itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suaranya yang beraksen.

Di dalam kamar yang dipesannya, sendirian di ruangan tertutup, orang asing itu akhirnya bersedia menanggalkan jubah dan pakaian perjalanannya. Satu persatu, pria itu menurunkan tudungnya, menunjukkan rambut pirang gelap, hampir tampak cokelat, yang panjangnya hingga menyentuh pinggang; tergerai dengan untaian kepang kecil menghiasinya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang penuh dan matanya yang biru pucat mengingatkan pada pangeran muda, seandainya ia berpakaian lebih layak. Dagunya lebar dan persegi, ciri yang tidak dimiliki para elf, walaupun fiturnya yang lain persis seperti mereka. Pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi dan ramping, dengan bahu lebar dan lengan keras yang berotot. Ia hanya sekedar manusia, seandainya tidak ada orang yang melihat telinga runcing yang tersembunyi dari rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Ya ia mirip pangeran muda, tapi hanya sekedar manusia.

Folgar, sang pemilik kedai, setengah tidak percaya akan melihat pria— _pemuda_ itu lagi keesokan harinya. Terutama dengan semua kerahasiaan yang dijaganya semalam. Tapi ia turun untuk sarapan tanpa jubah atau tudungnya. Pakaian perjalanan yang berat, yang semula menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu kini digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih santai, sehingga mereka bisa dengan mudah melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping namun berotot. Bukan kekar berotot layaknya prajurit kerajaan, atau kesatria, tapi layaknya perenang handal atau pembawa pesan.

Sekali lihat, ia tampak layaknya pemuda desa biasa yang sangat tampan, sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sarapan di kedai-nya sebelum berangkat ke ladang. Ya, seandainya saja tidak ada cincin dengan mata biru di jari tengahnya. Sesuatu yang jelas tidak dimiliki oleh seorang petani.

Kali ini ia lebih tidak segan berbaur dan mengumbar senyum. Menerima undangan para pedagang yang berkumpul sebelum memulai perjalanan mereka kembali. Ikut mendengarkan pada pedongeng yang mengisahkan kabar di luar sana, tentang lumbung-lumbung terbakar, pasukan-pasukan orc dan perang-perang saudara. Pemuda misterius itu mendengarkan kisah-kisah lama tentang kerajaan-kerajaan yang jatuh bergantian, dan yang berusaha bertahan, atau bagaimana para elf terlihat melintasi hutan-hutan untuk mengarungi lautan. Ia mendengarkan dengan keseriusan seolah itu pertamakalinya, tapi juga dengan tatapan penuh nostalgia.

Ya, Folgar memutuskan pemuda asing itu adalah kontradiktif dari segala hal. Ia berbicara layaknya pandai besi, tapi berjalan seolah pernah berjalan berdampingan dengan raja. Ia berpakaian seperti petani, tapi ia memakai perhiasan yang bahkan membuat seorang bangsawan menangis iri. Ia berbicara seolah mengenal kesusahan, tapi garis tangannya seperti pelajar. Ia mendengarkan cerita seperti anak kecil, tapi tatapannya seperti pejuang.

Ketika siang menjelang, pemuda itu beranjak dan memutuskan untuk menjelajah. Ia kembali pada dirinya semula yang tampak tertutup dan misterius. Ia berjalan menyusuri pasar, mencoba manisan dan menawar beberapa perkamen kosong, tapi secara keseluruhan ia tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang kekurangan uang. Hal itu tentu saja disadari oleh beberapa orang yang ditemuinya. Terutama penduduk desa yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal dan melihat orang asing hilir mudik.

Sejenak pemuda itu berdiri mengamati Hamod yang sedang menempa besi. Mengamati pedang-pedang yang tersusun bersama palu dan lebih banyak lagi peralatan pertanian. Pemuda asing itu meraih salah satu pedang untuk mengamatinya. Hamod berkata tanpa menoleh dari pekerjaannya, "Jika kau membutuhkan pedang, sir. Kau butuh lebih dari itu. Aku menempanya untuk para anak muda yang ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai prajurit. Muda dan tak berpengalaman mereka, bahkan tak yakin bisa mengayunkannya dengan benar. Tapi aku berharap pedang yang kutempa menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, atau paling tidak sampai mendapatkan pedang yang lebih layak."

"Ini pedang yang bagus," sahut pemuda itu.

Hamod menjatuhkan kapak besarnya dan menyeka dahi sambil menegakkan tubuh. Menunjukkan tinggi sebenarnya yang hampir dua meter. Ia memiliki tubuh seorang pandai besi yang besar, likat dan berotot. Tampak sarat akan pengalaman dan kerja keras. Kulit pria itu kecokelatan karena terpapar panas dan sinar matahari, lengan-lengannya kuat dan tangannya yang bersarung dipenuhi kepal. Tidak ada yang lebih patut dihormati dari seorang kepala keluarga yang berusaha membuat dapur rumah mereka tetap mengepul.

"Hamod," pria itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami.

"Eragon."

Pria itu mengerjap pada nama yang tampak berasal dari negeri asing itu, tapi tidak berkomentar. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, Eragon?"

"Aku membutuhkan senjata, pedang lebih baik, tapi tidak harus. Apa senjata terbaik yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang, tidak dengan pedangnya. Hanya ada aku sebagai pandai besi di wilayah ini, tapi tidak ada bahan yang cukup bagus untuk membuatnya. Lagi pula kebanyakan penduduk desa adalah petani, sehingga aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak pedang untuk kau pilih seperti yang aku tahu kau inginkan. Kau bukan ingin mendaftar sebagai prajurit kerajaan, kan?"

Eragon tertawa, "Tidak."

"Jadi aku hanya bisa menawarkan beberapa pisau berburu."

"Hm... sebenarnya aku punya sedikit pengalaman dalam menempa. Seandainya aku membawakanmu barang bagus, apa kau mengijinkanku untuk membantu menempanya?"

Pria itu mengerjap, mengamati Eragon seolah tak percaya dirinya punya pengalaman menempa, sebelum akhirnya mengerdikkan bahu, "Itu pedangmu. Walau aku lega seandainya kau mau menawarkan sedikit bantuan untuk sementara waktu. Salah seorang pekerja-ku habis menikah, dan ia kini masih cuti bekerja."

"Tidak masalah untukku."

Mereka bersalaman, "Jika begitu kau bisa memulai kapan pun."

"Aku akan memulai saat membawa barangnya padamu, marry meet."

"Marry Meet," pria itu membalas sambil mengamati orang asing yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Eragon itu berjalan menjauh. Nama eksotis untuk orang asing yang eksotis. Di saat penduduk Westemnet atau kebanyakan Rohirim mempunyai warna rambut gelap dengan kulit kecokelatan, Eragon berambut pirang, yang membuat warna rambut itu sedikit aneh adalah seolah warna rambut itu berubah dari cokelat menuju pirang, seperti yang biasanya terjadi pada anak-anak sebelum mencapai usia dewasa. Tapi berhenti disana tanpa berhasil menentukan warna yang mana.

Eragon datang keesokan harinya seperti yang dijanjikannya. Membawa bilah besi dengan kualitas tinggi, sesuatu yang langka dan juga membuat penasaran dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Tentunya ia tidak melakukan perjalanan sambil menggotong benda itu, kan. Berarti ia pasti membelinya dari salah satu pedagang, seandainya saja Hamod tidak tahu jika itu benda yang sangat sulit didapat, dan akan sudah menjadi berita besar jika ada salah satu pedagang yang memilikinya. Lagi pula butuh berkarung-karung emas untuk mendapatkan benda berkualitas macam ini! Kecuali kau menggalinya sendiri!

Eragon yang tak tampak seperti habis menggali dimanapun itu hanya balas menatap pertanyaan tanpa suara, hingga akhirnya pria pandai besi itu berhenti mencari jawaban. Lagi pula, Hamod bukan tipe pria yang mengusik ingin tahu rahasia orang lain.

Mereka bekerja hingga siang hari, membagi waktu antara membentuk bongkahan besi itu menjadi lempengan besi tipis, dan juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di depan bengkel berhenti sesaat, terutama untuk melihat orang baru yang bekerja bersama pandai besi terkenal di desa mereka. Aldwen, putri kedua Hamod, datang tak lama kemudian sambil membawa keranjang makan siang. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Eragon. Wanita itu punya profil mirip dengan ayahnya; dengan kulit keemasan dan rambut keriting hitam. Rambut panjang itu ia kepang dan ikatannya ia tarik keatas sehingga memberikan kesan rapi. Pipinya merona saat melihat Eragon tersenyum ke arahnya, dan terbata saat diperkenalkan. Tentu saja sangat jarang sekali menemukan pemuda setampan Eragon di desa mereka.

"Apa kau sekarang menginap di kedai Folgar?"

"Yeah."

"Hm... tentunya menghabiskan banyak uang untuk tinggal di penginapan sementara kau bekerja hanya dengan bayaran sebuah pedang." Eragon tersenyum sambil mengunyah sandwich yang diberikan padanya. Tidak membenarkan atau menyanggah. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami."

Aldwen tersedak teh-nya. Ayahnya melemparkan pandangan pada putrinya yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik cangkir. Ekspresinya sama terkejutnya seperti Eragon.

"Kami punya kamar lebih, terutama setelah anak laki-laki-ku pergi ke Rohan untuk mencoba peruntungan."

Eragon menelan dengan susah. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan—"

"Aku mendesak," sahut pria itu. "Aku mempunyai tempat lebih, dan kau membutuhkannya. Di rumah hanya tinggal aku dan kedua putri-ku; Aldwen dan putri pertama-ku Tidrun. Tentunya kau tidak akan menolaknya, bukan? Di dunia yang kejam semacam ini, tidak baik untuk menolak pertolongan," pria itu melemparkan pandangan tajam, seolah ia tidak menerima penolakan.

Tentu saja Eragon mempertimbangkan itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan dan peruntungan, terutama karena ia tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini. Jadi, setelah beberapa saat pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Bagus..."

Keduanya menemani Eragon mengambil barang-barangnya yang tidak banyak di penginapan, sebelum bersama-sama menuju kediaman keluarga Hamod. Rumah itu tidak cukup kecil untuk disebut gubuk, dan tidak cukup besar untuk disebut pondok. Terbuat dari bongkahan kayu-kayu besar dan setengahnya lagi dari batu-batu obsidian yang kuat. Atapnya dari jerami yang dianyam dan disusun. Rumah itu cukup tinggi untuk memiliki perapian dan ventilasi dibagian atas.

Putri pertama Hamod menyambut mereka dengan makanan yang masih hangat di meja. Tampak malu-malu seperti kebanyakan perempuan di tempat ini. Wanita-wanita yang mengasah tangan mereka bukan dengan pedang dan peperangan, tapi dengan ketekunan dan kerja keras di ladang. Mengejutkan melihat mereka masih belum menikah walau sudah cukup umur, mengingat itu hal yang lumrah terjadi pada para gadis dikalangan rakyat jelata, bahkan di dunia asal Eragon sekalipun.

Eragon diberikan kamar sendiri dibagian paling depan rumah, dekat dengan perapian dan ruang tamu. Sepertinya adalah kamar anak laki-laki keluarga itu, melihat ada beberapa jejak barangnya di lemari dan meja disana.

Di masa-masa seperti ini, dikalangan rakyat jelata, bukan hal baru untuk menganggap bahwa mandi dan sanitasi lainnya adalah hal yang mewah. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki kamar mandi pribadi, kolam berpancuran atau bahkan sabun. Sehingga Eragon tidak terkejut saat ia diberi sebaskom besar air hangat dan handuk basah. Tapi kebiasaannya setelah tinggal puluhan tahun bersama para elf, membuatnya memiliki standart cukup tinggi untuk urusan sanitasi. Sehingga dengan memakai sihirnya, Eragon membersihkan sebagian besar kotoran dan membuat tubuhnya tidak menguarkan bau apapun. Ia bisa saja menyihir tubuhnya untuk tetap wangi, tapi itu akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Ia masih memiliki beberapa potong pakaian dari tempat asalnya. Ia tidak punya keinginan untuk membeli yang baru karena selain ia belum menemukan kualitas pakaian yang sepadan, miliknya tidak begitu berbeda dengan pakaian kebanyakan orang di wilayah ini. Ia mengambil kemeja cokelatnya dan mengeratkan tali yang ada di bawah lehernya. Celananya berupa potongan kain yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam boots. Eragon mengikat rambutnya dengan kuncir sederhana, membiarkan sisanya membingkai wajahnya, tetap menyembunyikan ujung telinganya, bahkan ketika telinga itu tidak lagi runcing karena sihir.

Eragon ikut bergabung saat makan malam. Ia pernah menghadiri jamuan paling mewah dengan teman makan seorang raja, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandangi kehangatan makan malam bersama keluarga. Candaan dan tawa malu-malu menghiasi makan malam ini, agak sedikit canggung karena kehadiran Eragon. Tapi ia pun bisa merasakan cinta keluarga disekitarnya, berdenyut dengan sihir.

Dunia ini memang jauh lebih gelap dengan sihir yang jauh lebih liar dibandingkan tempatnya berasal. Sehingga ia menghargai sekali saat-saat seperti ini. "Dari mana asalmu, sir?" tanya Tidrun.

" _Please._ Panggil saja Eragon. Sebuah tempat yang disebut Carvahall, jauh sekali dari tempat ini."

"Oh! Apa kau sudah berkelana sangat lama?" ia menatap menyelidik terutama melihat usia Eragon yang masih sangat muda.

Eragon tersenyum dibalik cangkirnya. "Peperangan dan bencana memaksa ku untuk pergi, miss Tidrun." _Dan ramalan membuatku tidak bisa kembali_ , batinnya. Ketiga tuan rumah-nya itu saling berpandangan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau berencana melanjutkan perjalanan kemana? Apa kau punya tujuan tertentu?" sahut Aldwen. Tampak bersemangat karena jiwa petualangannya yang masih tinggi. Jika umur Eragon tidak membuatnya merasa seperti barang kuno, pastilah ia menganggap wanita itu menarik. Tapi sudah lama ia mengabaikan sifat karnal manusia. Apalah untungnya memilih pendamping hidup sementara harus melihat mereka dikejar usia dan perlahan memudar oleh waktu. Sedangkan Eragon berhenti di waktu yang sama, selamanya.

"Tidak ada tempat yang pasti selain disini atau disana," gumamnya sambil mengunyah biskuit, "Ini enak sekali, miss Tidrun." Usahanya sukses mengalihkan perhatian.

Eragon menetap untuk beberapa waktu di rumah itu. Perlahan pedangnya mulai terlihat bentuknya dan selama itu pula satu persatu pedagang pergi meninggalkan Westemnet, menuju ke arah Rohan sebelum berakhir ke Gondor. Sebelum mereka pergi, Eragon sempat membeli peta Middle-Earth. Peta kuno yang bahkan menunjukkan dimana letak wilayah para peri dan dimana wilayah kegelapan tinggal. Kegelapan yang bahkan bisa dirasakannya saat berdiri disini dan memandang ke arah barat laut. Seandainya kegelapan itu meluas, maka yang jatuh duluan adalah Gondor, dan setelahnya adalah Rohan, yang pastinya akan membawa kehancuran westement bersamanya.

Tuan rumahnya memandanginya dengan heran sementara Eragon mempelajari peta itu di depan perapian. Pria paruh baya itu sambil mengisap pipa rokok yang menguarkan bau tembakau dan kedua anak gadis itu menatap penuh minat dengan apapun yang dilakukan Eragon. Sedikitpun tidak berpura-pura tidak menatap. Eragon yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah lucu itu, mengabaikkannya, sementara ia memberikan tanda dan catatan kecil dipinggiran petanya.

"Kau bisa menulis dan membaca?"

Eragon mengerjap dan mendongak. _Ah, tentu saja._ Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengajarkan seni baca tulis ini pada sekedar seorang pandai besi. Itu hanya keistimewaan yang dimiliki bangsawan. Hidup lama bersama elf membuatnya lupa bahwa diskriminasi itu adalah hal biasa yang terjadi pada kaum manusia.

Dirinya memang seorang penunggang naga, tapi yang paling utama dan terpenting adalah ia seorang pelajar. Penunggang naga adalah kaum filsuf, akademisi dan kaum intelektual. Berbagi benak dengan naga dan menyaksikan sendiri kebijaksanaan mereka telah memaksa dan merubah kaum penunggang menjadi seperti itu. Sehingga tanpa berpikir dua kali, jiwa akademisi Eragon menawarkan pada kedua gadis itu untuk belajar darinya. Sesuatu yang disambut dengan sangat antusias. Sekarang jelas sudah, sekalipun Eragon telah menutup-nutupinya, bahwa ia berangkat dari kalangan yang tidak biasa karena bisa membaca dan menulis.

Eragon tidak heran pada peperangan yang selalu menyelimuti muka bumi. Setelah perang satu, maka muncul perang yang lain. Tidak ada habisnya. Bahkan dimasa paling damai sekalipun. Tidak mengherankan saat mendengar kabar dari para pengelana atau penduduk desa yang baru berkunjung ke kota terdekat, bahwa makhluk-makhluk kegelapan terlihat di sepanjang jalan, meneror dan menculik para penduduk untuk memuaskan rasa lapar mereka.

Eragon melihatnya sendiri bagaimana desa ini mempertahankan diri. Gerbang-gerbang tinggi dipalang, jam malam digalangkan, penjaga yang terdiri dari orang lanjut usia, petani dan peternak, bergiliran menjaga perbatasan dengan harapan memberikan rasa aman, sekalipun mereka tidak punya keahlian militer.

Obor-obor dipasang tinggi di sepanjang gerbang dan tembok batu yang melindungi desa. Berharap panas apinya bisa menghalau makhluk malam. Tapi Eragon lebih tahu; disamping ia pernah menghadapinya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa makhluk itu akan menerobos apapun tanpa ada keinginan berhenti—sekeras itulah kepala mereka.

Dimasa-masa yang gelap menjelang musim dingin, dimana desa menjadi terisolir dan udara menjadi semakin dingin. Eragon memandang anak-anak yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti akan kejamnya dunia seperti obat. Itu seperti memberinya waktu untuk sembuh dan memberinya tekad untuk tetap hidup. Eragon akan duduk disana sambil memainkan flute-nya, sementara anak-anak itu berkumpul disekitarnya, mendengarkan atau sekedar bermain.

Ibu-ibu mereka tampak lega bisa meninggalkan para bocah itu dalam pengawasannya, sementara mereka melanjukan pekerjaan. Ia kemudian dikenal dengan tangan yang lembut. Merawat anak-anak itu seolah tidak peduli itu bukan pekerjaan lelaki. Para pria di desa itu menatapnya anomali karena lebih memilih merawat anak-anak dibandingkan menghunuskan pedang, sementara para ibu mencintainya karena sifatnya yang peka dan penuh pengertian. Itu membuatnya menghadapi dilema antara dibenci dan dicintai, sesuatu yang dikenalnya dengan baik selama ia menjadi penunggang naga. Sehingga, Eragon tidak ambil pusing bahkan seandainya ia dimusuhi oleh sebagian besar pemuda seumurannya, yang berpikir; _siapa yang lebih memilih bergumul bersama anak bau kencur dibandingkan berlatih pedang atau berburu?_

Eragon mengamati mereka yang darahnya masih berdesir oleh gejolak masa muda; jatuh cinta, terlibat perkelahian dan menganggap pekerjaan apapun yang melibatkan pedang adalah keren. Itu sebabnya yang membuat desa ini semakin kehilangan pemuda mereka; yang lebih tertarik mengabdi sebagai prajurit di ibu kota dibandingkan melanjutkan usaha keluarga.

Pada sebuah tanah lapang dekat gerbang desa, dimana ilalangnya dipangkas rapi dan pohon-pohon rindang berdiri dipinggirannya, para pemuda tampak bermain pedang satu dengan yang lain. Diawasi oleh beberapa pria paruh baya yang punya pengalaman mengayunkannya sekian dua kali. "Aku dengar kau menempa pedangmu sendiri," kata salah satu dari mereka pada Eragon. Pria tua itu memutar gagang pedangnya dengan ahli ke arahnya dengan gestur menawarnya, "Tentu itu berarti kau bisa mengayunkannya."

Beberapa anak muda disana berhenti dan menatap, bisik-bisik terdengar disekitarnya. Eragon hanya mengangguk. Tidak tampak tersinggung atau sok besar kepala seolah ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Alih-alih ia menerima pedangnya, menimbang; pedang itu tidak begitu bagus, ditempa dengan besi yang bisa mereka temukan. Seandainya pedang ini mengenai sisik Shaphira, ia yakin akan patah jadi dua. Lalu ia mengayunkannya dengan gerakan terlatih yang sangat cepat dan mengakhirinya dengan tusukan di udara, sebelum mengembalikannya ke tangan pria itu. "Pedang yang tidak buruk," kata Eragon dengan suara pelan. Mengangguk sopan pada pria yang tampak tercenggang dan beranjak dari sana untuk menghindari konfrontasi lebih lanjut. "Ah~" keluhnya sambil menggosok kepalanya, "Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjengkang beberapa langkah ke belakang saat ada yang menabraknya di tikungan. Orang yang menerjangnya tiba-tiba tidak lebih beruntung karena jatuh terlentang di tanah berlumpur. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eragon mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi anak itu malah berseru sambil meraih bukunya yang terjatuh. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan sampulnya dari lumpur dengan lengan bajunya. "Ah, sayang sekali bukumu terjatuh..." sebagai akademisi, Eragon memahami perasaan kehilangan buku berharga karena ceroboh.

Anak itu mendongak, mata cokelatnya menatap Eragon dengan mulut menganga. "Ka-kau Eragon!"

Eragon mengerjap. "Aku. Kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang mu. Terlebih setelah si tua Hamod menawarkan tempatnya padamu. Orang asing yang menempa pedangnya," ia menerima tawaran tangan Eragon yang membantunya berdiri. "Apa kau berniat pergi ke Rohan untuk jadi prajurit?"

"Apa itu cerita yang beredar?" Eragon mengikuti langkahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan anak ceroboh yang membawa buku, benda beradab yang langka untuk rakyat jelata.

Ia mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya. Kau akan mengambil pedang apapun yang ada jika kau memang hanya ingin menjadi prajurit. Tapi kau menempa sendiri pedangmu. Dan lagi," matanya jatuh ke cincin Aren di jari Eragon.

Eragon menyengir, "Jangan mudah tertipu. Bisa jadi ini cincin palsu," anak itu melemparinya dengan tatapan skeptis. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi aku belum tahu namamu?"

"Ronan son of Sean."

"Hm... apa kau punya banyak buku seperti itu?"

"Ayahku dulu seorang Pendongeng. Kami berkelana untuk mengumpulkan cerita dari seluruh penjuru Bumi Tengah..."

"Dulu?"

Ia berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tampak terisolir dari yang lain. Gemericik air memberitahunya tempat itu dekat dari sungai. "Sebelum ia jatuh sakit," jawabnya sambil mendorong pintunya terbuka. "Kau masuk?"

Eragon mengerjap sebelum mengikuti langkah anak muda menarik itu.

Rumah itu gelap hanya dengan penerangan perapian. Tipikal rumah-rumah yang ada di desa itu, atapnya dibuat tinggi dengan banyak jendela. Anak itu membuka tirai-tirainya yang berdebu agar sinar matahari yang langka bisa masuk. Beberapa daging asap digantung dekat jendela dapur untuk persediaan musim pingin dan potongan-potongan tulang ayam tampak dari keranjang sampah. Paling tidak anak itu pintar berburu. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk sambil menutup mata di sofa sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tampak pucat dan sesekali terbatuk.

"Ayah," Ronan menepuk bahu ayahnya. Membuat pria itu membuka mata. Lalu batuknya semakin parah. "Aku membawa obat."

"Ronan. Dari mana kau mendapatkan uangnya."

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Ayo diminum," bisiknya sambil menyodorkan segelas air dan bungkusan berisi bubuk obat. Ronan menyelimuti ayahnya kembali dan mengangguk pada Eragon untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan lain. Ruangan itu tidak sebesar sebelumnya, tapi berisi lebih banyak buku hingga menutupi tembok. Selain itu peta-peta besar dipasang dan meja tulis tampak kertas-kertas lapuk dengan tinta kering. "Ini adalah ruang kerja ayahku sebelum ia jatuh sakit," jelasnya. Mata anak itu tidak lepas dari Eragon yang sibuk mengamati buku-buku yang dijejer dengan mata berbinar.

Eragon tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil salah satu bukunya yang sinopsisnya menjelaskan itu buku yang menuliskan sejarah Rohan. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk memahami sistem masyarakat dan politik di negeri ini. "Buku itu terlalu tua untuk dijadikan patokan dan dituliskan pada masa-masa damai Rohan. Tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak berubah, jadi kurasa itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh," komentar Ronan.

"Hm..."

"Apa kau akan pergi setelah pedangmu jadi?"

Ia mendongak, "Aku belum memutuskan."

Itu membuat Ronan menaikkan alis, "Jadi kau tidak dituntut kewajiban atau misi rahasia?"

Eragon tertawa mendengar imajinasinya. "Tidak kecuali kewajiban dan misi untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yah, aku tidak peduli," ia mengerdikkan bahu. "Jika kau mau aku bisa meminjamkan buku itu."

"Trims. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah selesai."

Eragon beranjak keluar. Ia mendengar suara batuk itu lagi. Ia menoleh pada pria tua yang bergelung di depan perapian itu. "Ayahmu sakit apa?"

"Paru-paru basah kata healer. Itu akan jadi semakin parah semakin musim dingin datang."

"Hm... Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Kau seorang Healer?" seru Ronan terkejut.

"Tentu bukan. Itu kemampuan yang sulit diasah, dan aku tidak punya kesabaran tentang hal itu. Tapi aku tahu satu dua trik." Eragon mengabaikan tatapan curiga Rohan dan duduk di depan pria tua itu. Ia meletakkan telapaknya ke dada Sean dan menutup mata. Ia bisa merasakan sihirnya menyentuh tubuh pria tua itu, menyusup ke dalam membran paru-parunya dan menyentuh penyakitnya. Ia melakukan itu dengan cara yang lembut, sangat lembut bahkan tak kan mengganggu tidur pria itu. _"Waise heill,"_ bisiknya. Sarung tangannya menyembunyikan cahaya perak pada argetlam miliknya.

Saat ia membuka mata, pria itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya penuh selidik. Eragon tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada Ronan yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat besar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat satu sama lain, seolah tahu ada sesuatu yang telah dilakukan Eragon. Tapi Eragon tahu jika tidak ada yang tahu ia memakai sihir kuno. Tidak ada yang aneh selain tangannya yang menyentuh dada pria itu.

"Tolong ambilkan kertas dan alat tulis." Ronan berjingkat keras sebelum melompat meraih sesuatu di meja. Eragon yang masih belum kehilangan senyumnya mencoretkan beberapa intruksi di kertas itu. "Ini akan membantumu mengurangi sakit saat musim dingin dan mengembalikan energinya, kau bisa menemukannya di hutan."

"Apa dia bisa sembuh?"

"Jika kau mengikuti intruksi itu."

Ronan menatapnya tak percaya, "Dan kau tidak menyebut dirimu Healer?"

"Ah..." Eragon menelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyebut diriku Healer."

"Karena kau lebih dari itu?"

Senyum Eragon melebar. Sungguh menarik! Anak ini sungguh menarik! Ia memiliki ketajaman yang langka dimiliki anak manusia. Terutama diantara rakyat kecil yang hidupnya hanya berkutat untuk bertahan hidup. Eragon hanya beranjak berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Jika batuknya tidak kunjung reda, kau bisa mencariku," ia melirik ke arah pria itu sejenak, "Tapi kurasa itu tak kan menjadi masalah. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah beberapa detik tercenggang di tempatnya, Ronan melompat membuka pintu rumahnya. Tapi pemuda misterius itu sudah pergi. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Bersambung.


End file.
